


chocolate love

by nineorbit



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineorbit/pseuds/nineorbit
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 8





	chocolate love

李赫宰：“给你买了巧克力要吃吗？”

李东海，眼巴巴：“要！”

李赫宰后退一步：“自己来拿。”

李东海，蹿上李赫宰的背，“给我！”滚进李赫宰怀里，“巧克力给我！”毫无效率的东扑西抢等于东摸西摸，最后成功夺得巧克力，撕开包装把李赫宰最喜欢的草莓夹心巧克力塞进嘴里冲李赫宰露出一个猫猫笑，惬意非常。非有意地被挑逗上钩的李赫宰贴上自家皮皮虎的嘴唇，在李东海毫无防备下愉快地分享了这个送上门的大巧克力。

李赫宰单手挑开李东海的皮带，扯下牛仔裤，触手之下的皮肤细腻光滑，李赫宰抖抖皮皮虎：“屁股撅起来。”

李东海瞪大了双眼：“你疯了吗这是宿舍！”双手却不老实的扒拉着李赫宰的衬衣，李赫宰对这个手口不一的宝贝一向采取二话不说直接开干的方法，只有酒精的催化下才能等到李东海主动说要他。嗯？酒精？茶几上好像有昨天曺圭贤带回来的酒心巧克力？

李东海看李赫宰没动静了，天真的以为自己逃过一劫，光着两条腿就往李赫宰房间跑，却被李赫宰捉住脚踝按翻在沙发上，李东海嬉笑着大叫：“呀呀呀呀呀回房间呀！”

李赫宰顺着自家宝贝光滑的脚踝一路摸到大腿根：“这个时间没人在。”触手可及的嫩滑肌肤像有魔力一样吸引着他往里面继续探索。

李赫宰从上衣口袋里摸出一个小瓶，在手上挤了点就往李东海身后探去，李东海匐在李赫宰的肩窝里，一边埋怨他早有图谋，一边用温热的舌头一点一点地舔着李赫宰的脖颈处，躁动的气息传入李赫宰的耳中，李赫宰心说几天不教育，小家伙胆子见肥啊，敢主动了？他一边做着前戏一边偷偷的摸上了茶几上的酒心巧克力。

李赫宰拍拍李东海的屁股：“乖，你趴在沙发上，不然不舒服。”小东海此时已经在李赫宰的抚慰下渐渐抬头，前后的刺激下哪有脑子思考什么姿势，听话的乖乖趴下，哪知刚趴好，后面却忽然传来被硬物抵住的触感，李东海嘟嘟囔囔：“为什么这么凉啊？啊——！什，什么啊？！”李东海看清楚李赫宰手里捏的东西瞬间清醒，却在李赫宰沾满情欲的眼神下没有胆子拒绝。开玩笑，这个拒绝了肯定还有新的花样，明天还要赶飞机，他才不想起不来床。眼睁睁的看着吃的东西进顶在秘的地方，李东海的腰不安的扭了扭，李赫宰一根手指探入李东海粉红的蜜穴，颜色漂亮的秘处仿佛有呼吸一样收缩着，欲求不满地吮吸着他的手指，被扩张开的穴口逐渐接受了小小的巧克力，漫长的前戏让甜腻的巧克力在蜜穴灼热的温度下慢慢融化，酒液从巧克力的包裹中流淌出来，变得有些温润的触感让李赫宰耐不住激动，几根手指伸进去一阵捣鼓之后，在李东海腰下垫了垫子直接闯了进去。

“赫…啊……赫……嗯...”蔓延开来的情欲让李东海说不出完整的句子，酒精在肠道中被很好地吸收，使他全身都蔓延着诱人的粉色。

抚摸着李东海胸前红嫩的花蕾，李赫宰吻遍了裸露在外面的肌肤，在隐秘的地方吮出一个个暗红色的草莓。轻声在李东海耳边说：“看来无论是哪张嘴，都不太擅长喝酒呢，我的小东海。”下身缓缓抽出，触着小口边缘的滑嫩，猛地深入撞击那点脆弱。

“嗯嗯哈——，赫宰！”快感在酒精的渲染下爆炸一般袭上李东海的脑海，不太能思考的头脑和莫名的醉意让他本能的贴近李赫宰。

看见自家宝贝儿直往自己怀里钻，李赫宰下身动作加快，深深的顶弄着那一点。过大的刺激感袭上，李东海不自觉地缩紧了蜜口。却不想这个动作让李赫宰欲望一紧，随即感到埋在秘处的东西又大了一圈。

“乖，你真是...…”李赫宰一次又一次在火热的甬道里冲撞，越来越不稳的温热气息扑在耳边。李东海回头，面容在情欲和酒精的联合催化下变得绯红，长长的睫毛在下眼脸处投射出一片阴影，胶着的眼神堪称媚眼如丝，噙着生理性的泪水望着李赫宰。

“赫宰…赫...…我，我爱——爱——啊啊啊！”

“表白还是我来吧。”李赫宰一只手掩住了李东海的嘴，按着他的腰再次加速，“东海呀，我爱你。”甜蜜言语下裹挟的巨大的度让李东海几乎晕眩，却还是固执的将手脚都缠在李赫宰身上。

高潮时骤然抽搐的蜜穴让李赫宰几乎失神，他抿着嘴将李东海的腿拉的更开，密集而强烈的几个回合后射在湿热的蜜穴里。

抱着自家宝贝平复着呼吸，怀里的身体因高潮的余韵细微的颤动着，空气中散开甜甜的巧克力气息，李赫宰吻住李东海的抖动的眼睫，盘算着到浴室再来一次，情人节嘛。

曺圭贤在房间里万分纠结，哥，我是该假装我不在呢还是该假装我不在呢？


End file.
